pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/any 55hp Farmer
Does anyone know if Live Vicariously could successfully replace Mending? Or is that just phail? how can those attribute points be right? can someone please explain? ı found that ıs very fun to go ab wıth a 105 monk usıng the Mo/D Mystıc Regen buıld, seeıng as ı dont have a 55 pve monk. Hellbrınger 17:38, 29 May 2007 :Bad idea. Anyone will tell you that it's a bad idea with all the enchantment hate and the touchers. Fun? Sure. Good idea? Nope. --Mgrinshpon ( /T) 17:21, 29 May 2007 (CEST) Anyone find the obsessive number of links distracting? Shireen 20:01, 29 May 2007 (CEST) :Kind of. When I was changing the links to link to guildwiki, I tried to weed out as many repeats as possible without getting so far in over my head that I'd have to kill myself. Go ahead and take some of them out if you want. I don't think anyone will mind too much. --Wizardboy777 03:46, 30 May 2007 (CEST) Woolymon, I RB'ed your edits because they were just wrong. This is a solo build; you don't bring a rez. As well, Symbol of Wrath causes AI scatter, which you don't want with this build. - Krowman 16:33, 17 June 2007 (EDT) ADDED the undead outside of bergen hot springs, dead bow farming is popular as well as SOJ does double damage to undead so killing goes very very fast. Knowledge 10:04, 27 June 2007 (CST) User 65.185.121.217, I RB'ed your edits because this is a Mo/any build, and the information you posted is already covered in greater detail at the Guide:Invincimonk guide. - Krowman 20:09, 30 June 2007 (CEST) anyone want to change the attributes a bit? having 10 healing is no different than having 9 healing, as they boh yield a +3 mending and a +7 healing breeze. 76.19.223.231 18:50, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :The Attribute points are fine. The only reason Healing is 10 is because of the Superior rune that you need. So it's getting the most out of the rune that you must have for the 55 build to work. 69.216.165.1 04:05, 12 July 2007 (CEST) OMGZ IT USEZ MENDING, IT SUCKZ!!! Dark Morphon 10:00, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :Tried to be funny? Didn't work. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 18:17, 17 July 2007 (CEST) Ok call me crazy and/or retarded, but would this build work.... name="55hp Remedy Farm" prof=ritualist/monk restor=12+1+3 protec=10 smite=10 chan=0+3 spawn=0+3 comm=0+3 spiritof absorptionhandsof remedyweaponspiritspiritbond/build Would Zealot's Fire Break aggro, would there not be enough regen etc. Please Respond lol ^^ Vagabond 06:08, 26 July 2007 (CEST) :VwK is better, against hexes and conditions this will die quickly, Zealot's Fire will scatter enemies. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 06:11, 26 July 2007 (CEST) ::I find that VWK sucks royally in a lot of situations. Weapon of remedy removes a condition btw. And do any 55 builds work against hexes? I added CH to the bar; is there anything else you suggest?Vagabond 06:24, 26 July 2007 (CEST) :::Guide:Invinci-Monk Guide. I didn't write that for no reason. It's to stem the tide of questions like these. Furthermore, VwK is better in all situations. Conditions don't hurt a 55 monk. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 06:27, 26 July 2007 (CEST) ::::To be fair, Daze hurts royally. And if you're using SoA, watch out for degen. -- Armond Warblade 06:43, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Man I just looked at how dumb ass that build is, I missed off about 3 skills including the very basics of a SoA 55 and regen. Now that it's fixed yet again, share your thoughts :P. Oh and by the way, wouldn't daze hurt any 55, or any caster farmer for that matter? Vagabond 07:00, 28 July 2007 (CEST) Is anyone else amazed at how this build, put together before there were any other GW games, still has the same skill setup it always had and even with 500 new skills out there, it only uses Proph skills? Such an awesome build. Congrats to the original creator. Ettin Warrior Boss Farmer Why dont u just swap blessed sig for disrupting chop? then just interrupt the heal sig. So, I'm sure I'm just missing something here.. but with the 28% from Blessed Aura, and 20% from your weapon SoJ only last what 32 seconds (21 * 1.28 * 1.2)? so for 13s out of 45 you just stand their doing no dmg waiting on a recharge of SoJ? I guess it still works, I just wanted to make sure I didn't forget something and I'm really only meant to be effective for 32 second stretches.--70.124.73.221 19:46, 6 February 2008 (EST) :No, you're right. Spend that downtime running from mob to mob. -- Armond Warblade 03:43, 7 February 2008 (EST) I was farming Ettins on Hard mode in Talus (outside Droknars) and the heal sig makes it impossible to farm... one of them dies EVENTUALLY but takes forever! cant even clear the cave! how do you counter the heal sig? :And that is why i prefer 55 Sliver Armor over this. It can kill anything. Period. Except Shiro and dudes that strip enchantments/lifesteal/cause daze/interrupt/cause lag/piss me off. 20pxIAm 20:59, 10 March 2008 (EDT) New 1337 name="55hp solo 1337 monk" prof=monk/any healin=7+3 smitin=12+1+3 protec=8+3 divine=8+3spiritbreezeof judgmentoptionalspiritoptionaloptionaloptional/build Defensive 55 Variant name="AotL Defensive 55" prof=Mo/N Death=12 Protection=8+3 Divine=8+3 healin=7+3of the LichSpiritBreezeSpiritBondMendingAuraChill/build Cast Aura after Prot. Aura lowers health down to 27. Prot Spirit lowers damage to 2. Aura halves damage to 1. That means it takes 27 near-simultanious hits to die. Used in conjunction with a Spiteful Spirit necro. Spam Bitter Chill when have high energy. I Am Jebus 22:35, 16 February 2008 (EST) Variants Cleaned Variants up, 1. It looked like a mess, 2. Millions of the same link. Tengu 15:14, 28 March 2008 (EDT) AI issue or feature? I'm in serious trouble with Shield of Judgement... somehow melees start fleeing eventhough they get knocked down and so take 3 seconds or more until damage is done to them the next time. What the hell!? They are supposed to stay with me, allowing quick killing. Furthermore, not scattering foes is the one and only real advantage of SoJ compared to many other sources of AoE damage... now it doesn't work - what's wrong here? URGENT: PLEASE ANSWER FAST. Thanks! :Urgent? Are you planning on dying in the next few days? What are you killing and are you using the exact main skill bar? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 12:00, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah sure, I normally die every two weeks or so, why, isn't that supposed to happen? oO Back to topic: I don't use any other damage spells so SoJ is the only one blamable for this issue. (skill bar is typical 55hp modified for different regions of course and, oh yes, it contains Arcane Echo for sustained SoJ) Do you encounter the same problems? It's enerving... I tried some other places and just the same situation occurs. So, anyone with a solution at hand? I just tried minotaurs in Elona Spire, without any success at all. It's pretty clear now that melee mobs do flee automatically after having taken a certain amount of AoE damage - NO MATTER IN WHICH PERIOD OF TIME! So you could do AoE damage just every 10 seconds or so and they would flee nevertheless. This is disgusting! Makes farming with any kind of AoE extremely uneffective and I really WONDER why everyone's so keen on it. You can't really take down anything, especially not in Hard Mode which is the only worthy thing for non-dungeon areas. For all I know there are many guys out there having a nice time with AoE farming so if just one of them could enhance correspondend articles with HOW TO SOLVE THIS ISSUE it would certainly help a lot of players, including me. :If ANet changed the AI, then there's probably no solution. You're buggered. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 05:24, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Bring a wand, wand any mobs that flee, they will come back, hit you again. If you are snappy about wanding them they come back fast and you barely notice the difference. I think SoJ has practically always triggered this behaviour since it's existed. Trying to reduce bot farming don't cha know? It still works reasonably fast on undead, but 55s have become outclassed for farming a lot of areas. Try a 330 rit, they are delicious. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:28, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::Shield never caused AoE scatter for me so long as the mobs were able to be KD'd. Can someone actually test this with the build as it is on the page and then confirm whether it causes scatter to mobs not invulnerable to knockdowns? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 06:39, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Well, well, I tried a 330 rit and if I remember right, VwK also triggers fleeing, isn't that so? Or are you talking about the Rt/W version with Bonettis and lots of direct damage skills? Problem there is that it only works against low HP enemies ): :::Meh, I can't remember what does and doesn't trigger flee. It just slows you down, it doesn't stop you. If you want something that doesn't trigger flee take Whirling Defense and go farm Stalking Nephilia outsite the Sunspear Great Hall. That goes really fast with no flee, but you will get crap drops. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:25, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Well yeah, but that's just for xp and not for drops. I thought about Spoil Victor Necro but eventhough this spell is definitively not AoE I'm sure as hell that it triggers fleeing. And of course it works only on 1 foe per cast ): And Shattering does *not* only slow you down, it makes farming near impossible, at least in Hard Mode. Enemies regenerate extreme amounts of health while "out of combat", just tried it with a 330 Rit and VwK. I could have used it an hour and no single minotaur would have died. EDIT: That COULD possibly be because they have Healing Signet on HM... sorry, didn't look that up. However it's still true that they do shatter from Shield of Judgment just as all other melees do. Eronaile 07:53, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Are u guys sure thei flee? sometimes I farm the jade brotherhood outside of The Marketplace, killing everything up until Lian, Dragon's petal (hard mode). I've been using the basic 55 build, with healing breeze, counting the interrupts, etc. Never had problems with enemies scattering after hitting SoJ, usually they die after the second application of SoJ, the first one reduces their health to aproximatedly 5-15%, depending on if SoJ was activated before battle or in battle. Is my pc flipping or what? I mean, I've read your comments, but none of them make sense to me... Stat change The right is 6 in healing prayers.Tengu 16:10, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Counters Why is Ignite Arrows listed in counters? lol IcyFiftyFive 20:08, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Because Ignite Arrows Ignore Protective Spirit. What? What do they mean by 1 extra in: "All armor pieces must have Monk superior runes: one of each with one extra" Last time I checked they didn't lower again by 75 89.138.185.64 05:48, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Nvm, figured it out. Retribution I like to solo farm Hydras in hard mode outside of Augury. I have replaced Balthazar's Spirit with Retribution. This supports some more the damaging we do. Energy level is not an issue thanks to Blessed Signet. Beside, it helps covering the small delay while Shield of Judgement is over but still recharging. :sign your comments, and don't put too much links in ur text.. well not if they all fail.. also bad idea, cuz u'd be dealing 1 or 2 damage per hit ._. [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 09:04, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Ray of Judgment Is awesome. Kills just as fast or a bit faster than Shield of Judgment... Especially if you go Mo/Me and Arcane Echo it. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 13:45, 16 December 2008 (EST) :But i dont liek change...--''Canderoussplays wow! 18:06, 3 January 2009 (EST) nerf i can feel one coming any day now. Anet likes to piss people off.--250x19px[[User talk:Canderouss|'sunsmoon' talk & 10:57, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Enchant Extending Now, you have Blessed Aura and the 20% duration increase... Which is applied first? Or do they both go off of the 21 seconds on SoJ? 04:15, 23 April 2009 (UTC) SoJ? might sound stupid but... whats the point of SoJ, its KB ur attacker which mean it wont attack right back, which make u do less DPS... that kinda stupid IMO Worldpk :SoJ does pewpew armor ignoring damage and slows down DPS so you can handle casting enchants on yourself easier. 03:12, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::the point is that its the only smiting skill you can farm with next to roj--Relyk 03:19, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::Also it is used for ranged units that won't ball up for Ray....ie Ice Golems. 10:50, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Judge's Intervention The effect triggers as long as the 55 monk takes 56 damage from one hit, even with prot spirit. With the high amounts of damage it causes, should it be swapped with zealot's fire instead? It would make farming much faster. BaineTheBotter 10:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) : 56 damage every 8 sec to ONE foe....makes farmming faster? 12:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, it deals 130 damage to one foe every 8 seconds. It is faster than zealot's fire, is it? BaineTheBotter 10:59, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oops. it deals 190 damage to one foe. It's that something really? Also, it's better to talk about something after you actually check it out, not just treat someone's question as if it was an idiotic one because of your own uninformed assumptions. BaineTheBotter 11:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::190? If that was undead....still point is this is for PVE so why wouldn't you use a PVE skil that is better like Pain Inverter? Expect good things from people and you won't look so dumb...I was only asking a question to see why you think it is better. PS Zealots gets used over and over again with no more energy usage....better. Judge is good for a Boss...Pain Inverter is better 13:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Shadow Form Any Good? I just came across the thought to include Shadow Form as part of A/55Mo. After all, it's not like like it'd have a lot of health to lose. Please share your thoughts... :why SF on a war to make you practically invinsible........? --'-Chaos-' 23:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know wth I was saying here.... --'-Chaos-' 08:17, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::yah but he is talking about the health loss....don't have to perma but alternate with HB....waist of a solt when you can have ray or Sheild--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:28, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::The 33% damage reduction would be pretty sad. Plus, you wouldn't have RoJ or SoJ, which means you'd probably rely on something like Zealot's Fire, which would deal pitiful damage with SF and also would cause scatter if not used carefully. -- Jai''writes'' 00:36, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Lag as a counter Surely this can't really count as a counter, otherwise all builds especially farming builds should have the same? - 22:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's a counter! If you got like 115k ping then...( sux for ya!)Rakwalah Deaturin 21:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Why Frenzy? And why list this as Mo/Any if there's Frenzy on the main build? -- 01:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :While we're at it, I don't see SoA or Shielding Hands anywhere either. 05:08, October 22, 2010 (UTC)